Sorry It's My Fault
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: You know when your only best friend is your dad, Well Taylor's is but not for long what wil; happen?


SORRY IT'S MY FAULT

Taylor and Chad have been dating for a while but Taylor has been very quite.

One day Gabriella noticed Taylor crying in the girl's bathroom.

"Taylor, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing" replied Taylor

"I'm just crying because I watched something really sad in history"

But Gabriella knew there were something more then that.

That afternoon Chad walked Taylor home, when they got there Chad asked to go in but Taylor said no

"Why not you always let me come in?"

"Because I have a really big maths test tomorrow to study for"

"Okay then, I will see you at school" said Chad as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Taylor went in side, she went in to the kitchen sat down and started crying again, her mum walked in and said

"You have to stop blaming yourself"

"But it was my fault he's in that place" replied Taylor

"No it's not, your father was an aggressive person and he took it out on you that are why he's in there and I hope I never see him again!"

"My make-up is running out can you buy me some more"

"You haven't told any one about your father being abusive to you, have you?" said Mrs McKessie

"NO! They can't know they won't believe me, not even Chad" Taylor said softly

Taylor sat there she then eventually went to bed but she had bad dreams. Dreams where her father was murdering her mum then she woke up at 12.00 and never went back to sleep.

The next morning Taylor, so tired, slowly went down stairs all ready for school.

"Good morning Taylor, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't, I had a bad dream and it was about you and dad and dad was hurting you and then I woke up"

"Well today in free period I booked you an appointment with the student councillor"

The student councillor was always someone who really listens to people.

_FREE PERIOD_

Taylor walked to the councillors office and this years councillor was Mr Bolton A.K.A "troy the basketball guy"

Taylor was in there all morning

"About a month ago my dad started to become an alcoholic and then become a really aggressive man. He then started to get in to fights at work and he got fired. When mum found out she was so up set but dad just started to took it out on mum. I tired to stop him but then he started to hit me. One day it was ready bad he was really to murder my mum and me, the next door neighbour herd me screaming out for help and they called the police. The next week we had to go to court, my father was found guilty and he is in prison for life. I feel it was my fault he is in that place."

If was dead silence and then the sound of crying.

Taylor was crying again.

Two months later Taylor has back to normal but then Taylor found out someone got her father out of jail and he was coming home.

Taylor felt so happy but scared that it will happen again.

Two hour later after she got home someone was at the door and Mrs McKessie answered it.

It was Chad but Taylor didn't know that not only is Troy a good listener but also a good talker as well and told his best friend about what Taylor had said and came to find out if it was true.

When Taylor told him it was true and Chad seemed so surprised but so helpful.

Chad stayed the night to comfort her but the next morning there was a bang at the door at 5:00am Taylor opened it but then there was silence Taylor screamed and woke her mum and Chad they both came running down the stairs wondering what was happening.

When Mrs McKessie saw her husband she told him to get lost and never come back and she slammed the door on his face.

He started to yell

"Let me in I need to talk to you"

"Well you can talk from there" said Chad

"First of all who is the guy in the house?"

"I'm Chad danforth Taylor's boyfriend"

"Okay, next thing is I'm so sorry Taylor, Nikki, I know I hurt you mentally, emotionally, and even abused you but beening there was the best thing that happened to me and now I'm out to left off where I started"

"Okay" said Mrs McKessie and she let him in

"But if you ever do it again I will call the police and tell them never to let you out!!!"

"Okay"

One month went by and it going good until the drinking started again and then the fight as soon as I knew it I was having dejvu. I was scared mum had bruises again so when I saw him do it I called the police and they took him away from them.

Taylor and Mrs McKessie were relived.

He stayed in prison and never came out again.

A year later Chad and Taylor were still going strong and Taylor still goes to the school councillor but doesn't have Troy as the councillor she has Ryan.

As for Troy he is staying as the basketball guy and on the school team with Chad.

Find out what happens next, next time


End file.
